


Three's a Crowd

by KrisLetang



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anger, Arguing, Communication, Drinking, Drunk Sex, F/M, Flirting, Healthy Relationships, Jealousy, Making Up, Pre-Threesome, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sort Of, Suggested threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 22:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisLetang/pseuds/KrisLetang
Summary: Barba and Benson must test their relationship security when jealousy flairs its ugly head.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Three's a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cjbloomfield](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjbloomfield/gifts).



“Scotch, please, and a glass of cab,” Rafael said to the bartender, glancing around the crowded bar. Liv was at the table. He turned, seeing a tall man at their table, talking to Liv. She was talking to him, and Rafael felt an uncomfortable knot twist up in his gut. He tapped his foot impatiently, taking the drinks when they were set on the bar before going back to the table. Liv was laughing when he made it to the table, and he forced a tense smile onto his face. “Hey,” he said, sliding into the booth beside Olivia instead of sitting in his former position across the table. He was in between her and the stranger. 

“You must be Rafael,” the man said. He was handsome, broad and tall, dark eyes and dark hair. He towered over Rafael. 

“And you are?” Rafael asked, eyes narrowing. 

“I’m Brad,” the man said. “Your beautiful girlfriend was just telling me you went to get drinks.” Rafael’s blood was beginning to boil. Liv was eyeing the man up beside him. He felt a big hand on his arm, squeezing, and he made eye contact, holding his ground and refusing to back down. Liv was his. “You’re tense, maybe another drink will relax you a little. Let me buy your next round,” he said, running his hand up and down Rafael’s arm. 

Rafael floundered for words as Brad seemed to size him up. He felt Liv put a hand on his thigh, he assumed to stop him from throttling the other man. He was trying not to lose his temper, but it was difficult when a very attractive man was flirting with his significant other right in front of him. He was waiting for Brad to ask if they were open to sleeping around outside of their relationship. He wanted to put an end to it now, but an ugly part of him wanted to know exactly what Olivia would say to that proposal, if she wasn’t satisfied by him alone and wanted to spend the night with Brad while Rafael sat on the sidelines. Brad went to the bar, and Rafael was fuming. He glanced at Liv, and she looked annoyed with him which made his stomach sink even further. Instead of speaking, he let himself stew. 

He comforted himself by trying to pick apart anything that he could criticize about the other man, but he was struggling to come up with much physically. If he wasn’t in a committed relationship, Brad was certainly the type of man he’d be interested in, but he was more interested in getting Olivia home where they wouldn’t be bothered by big, handsome men. 

He watched Olivia down half her glass of wine, her eyes piercing. He could see the annoyance and the anger. She didn’t actually expect him to share her with this Brad did she? He tried to stop letting himself get emotional and think rationally, but he was seeing red. He downed his scotch, right as Brad was returning. Rafael took the drink from him without a word. He swallowed that drink down as well. There wasn’t much talking at the table despite Brad’s attempts at small talk, so he gave up after a little bit excusing himself from the table. Rafael paid their tab while Liv got the coats, and he stewed the whole way home in the car. By the time they made it to the apartment, he was furious. He turned to her as they got the door open. “What the  _ hell _ was that?” he asked. Her eyes narrowed. 

“Me?” she asked. “What about you?” 

“What about me? You were flirting and you know it,” he accused. Liv shut him up with a kiss. “You wanted him,” he accused when he pulled back for a breath. 

“He wanted  _ you _ ,” Liv argued. Rafael had no idea what she was talking about, but he was more interested in feeling her skin, in reminding himself that she was his girlfriend. Liv shoved him back against the wall, kissing him hard, tongue pressing into his mouth aggressively. He was just as rough, fighting her for dominance. Between the alcohol and the anger, he couldn’t try to parse his way through what she meant. Brad had been mentally undressing her from the moment he was at the table, and he’d seen that with his own eyes. 

He shoved a leg between hers, flipping their position to push her against the wall. He worked on the zipper of her strappy dress, dragging his teeth down her neck and sucking the skin into his mouth. Liv gasped, nails digging into his back, one hand fisted in the hair at the nape of his neck. He rarely left marks on her that would last past an hour or two, much less the whole night, but the bruise he sucked into her neck would definitely still be there in the morning. 

Liv started pulling at his shirt, tearing it from where it’d been tucked in his pants. She shoved his suspenders off his shoulders, pulling buttons from holes so hastily that a few popped off. Rafael couldn’t focus on being annoyed about his shirt. He needed her right now. He shrugged his shirt off, suspenders hanging from his sides, and he started kissing Liv again, walking her toward the kitchen. He wasn’t going to make it to the bedroom. Not yet anyways. Liv bit his bottom lip, and his cock twitched in his pants, swelling to the occasion. His briefs were damp, a wet spot forming and spreading rapidly. He lifted her onto the counter easily, shoving her skirt up around her waist. She fumbled with the button of his pants. He slipped his fingers between her legs after pulling her parties down. He felt to see how wet she was, gently rubbing his fingers through her folds before he slipped two inside of her at once. “Does Brad know you like it when I give it to you all at once?” He growled by her ear, fucking her with his fingers, his thumb rubbing her clit. She moaned softly, her head thrown back. 

“I don’t know,” she said breathlessly, goading him. “He had thick fingers though.” Liv pinched a dusty nipple, dragging her thumb over it and rolling it between her fingers. “Would he know how much you love it when someone plays with your tits,” she murmured, and he let out a soft noise, sensitive as ever. He pushed into her hands, still pressing his fingers inside of her repeatedly. “Jesus, Rafa,” she whispered, “If you’re not inside of me in ten seconds….” 

“You’ll what?” He asked, “Go find Brad? He’s too tall to fuck you like this. We fit perfectly together.” He pulled his fingers out, guiding himself inside of her quickly and thrusting immediately. Liv clutched at him, digging her nails into his shoulders and his back, leaving red ribboned skin in her wake. 

Rafael had one hand on her hip, his other pressed against the cabinet for leverage. Liv let the straps of her dress fall from her shoulders, pooling around her waist, and Rafael’s eyes went straight to her breasts. She felt him pulse and twitch inside of her. “Won’t get this view with Brad,” Liv whispered, unhooking her bra and smirking at the dumb lust in his eyes. 

“He had  _ other _ attributes,” he fired back, picking up his pace. Liv hooked her leg around his hip. 

“Oh yeah?” she whispered, guiding his hand from her hip up to her breast. His face was red, his cheeks, flushed, breathing heavy as he pumped his hips frantically. Liv’s head fell back, her hand tightened around his bicep as he flicked his thumb across her nipple. He pressed his face to her neck, kissing and sucking again, making her gasp and arch against him. She reached around him, squeezing his ass and slipping a finger between his cheeks, just swiping it over his hole. He grunted. 

Neither of them lasted long at that pace, roughly carrying the other over the edge, leaving marks and scratches, evidence of their passion. They were never this rough usually, but between the alcohol and the emotions, they’d let it get out of hand. Rafael stood there, slumped in her arms, spent and gasping, his body trembling from the aftershocks of his orgasm, Liv still clenching around him as she came down from her own, and he felt empty and insecure. He stepped back, rubbing her thigh in apology as he pulled out, turning away from her. He couldn’t stand being vulnerable in this state of emotional insecurity. He walked to the bathroom, shutting himself inside, trying to banish the tightness in his chest as he looked in the mirror. He splashed himself with water, undressing the rest of the way before he managed to work up the courage to face Liv again. She was in the bedroom now, cleaning up and dressing herself in something more comfortable. He sat on the edge of the bed beside her after finding clean boxer shorts and a tee shirt. “We should talk about what just happened,” Liv whispered, and he could hear the pain in her voice. It made his heart clench. As the emotion, the anger and the intensity faded, he knew he was overreacting. 

He turned his head, fighting against the tears in his eyes. “Liv,” he whispered. “I need you to tell me you want me.” He felt pathetic asking, but he needed reassurance, and he trusted her not to kick him while he was down. 

He felt her hand on his cheek, urging him to face her. “I love you,” she whispered, and the tears spilled over both their cheeks. “Talk to me,” she said. “What’s going on?” 

“The way he looked at you,” he whispered. “It looked like you were looking back, and I’m always wondering when you’re going to find someone better. When you’re going to get tired of my cranky attitude and how particular I am. I  _ know _ I’m not an easy person to love, Olivia, but I don’t want to lose you.” 

“Rafa, I thought  _ you _ were flirting with him. He was asking about you the whole time, and then you were flustered and blushing,” Liv said. 

“Me?” He asked. “Why would he look at me when you were right there?” Liv shook her head at him, pulling him closer. 

“I’m afraid you’re going to leave me too,” she finally said, and the weight of the admission didn’t escape him. He knew how hard it was for her to open up. “Just like everyone else.” 

“I’ll never leave you,” he promised, his voice raw. They held each other closely. Rafael rubbed her back. “I was only looking at you,” he whispered. “I didn’t want him or anyone else. Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you earlier did I? I know I got a little rough.” 

“No, I’m fine,” she said, squeezing his arm. “I hope you know that I don’t need anyone but you to keep me happy. You’re enough, Rafa. You’re more than enough--all I ever wanted for myself.” He smiled, feeling warm and emotional. He kissed her again, softly this time. 

“Remind me to clean the counter tomorrow. I’m exhausted now,” he said.

“Come here,” she whispered, pulling the covers back. Liv laid down, and Rafael curled up beside her, holding tight to her and laying his head on her chest. She ran her fingers through his hair, and he slipped his fingers underneath his shirt, running them over her smooth skin. 

“I love you,” he whispered. 

“Love you too,” she said, smoothing his hair down. “You know,” she said after a few long moments of silence. “I swear he was flirting with you. He came to the table and asked me about you.” 

“Didn’t you see the way he was looking at you. Liv, he was just charming me. He wanted to know if we had an open relationship,” he said. “He wanted you.” 

“The way he was touching you?” Liv asked. “That makes no sense.” 

“We’ll just have to agree to disagree,” Rafael said. “We’re here together. He doesn’t matter.” 

She hummed, rubbing his back before turning the lights out. “Let’s just go to bed.” 

………………………………….

Rafael had an arm around Olivia, and she was leaned into him, face pressed against his neck as she laughed. He rubbed her arm gently, kissing the top of her head. Suddenly, she pulled at his sleeve. “Look,” she said. He looked up, spotting Brad almost immediately. He caught Rafael’s eye, smiling as he crossed toward them. “Funny seeing you here again,” he said.

“Come here often?” Rafael said teasingly, and Brad smiled. 

“Hmm, you seem like you’re in a better mood tonight,” he said, sliding into the booth. 

“Listen, can you settle something for us?” Liv asked, and Brad nodded. “Last weekend, which one of us were you trying to pick up?”

Brad frowned, brow creased. “Both of you….you are a couple right? Wasn’t that obvious?” 

“I’m afraid not,” Rafael said, laughing softly. He kissed Liv’s temple, squeezing her hand. He was trying not to burst into laughter, not when Brad was still there. They were both clueless. Brad paused a moment, considering his next words. 

“Hmm,” he said. “Well, I don’t suppose you might be interested tonight….?” 

Liv glanced at him, and Rafael tried not to laugh. “No thanks,” they said almost in unison. “No offense,” he added. Brad shrugged, smiling before leaving them to each other. 

Liv laughed softly, pressing her face into his chest, and he smiled into her hair. “After all that, he wanted both of us,” she said, the amusement clear in her voice. Liv kissed him again then, and Rafael felt happier and more secure than he had in a long time. “Would you ever want to….” 

“Bring someone else into our bed?” he asked. He paused a moment. “Maybe just for one night. If that’s what you want. Whatever would make you happy, Olivia.” 

“I told you, I don’t need anyone but you,” she said. “But it could be fun. If we picked the right person.” 

“If we found the right person,” he murmured in agreement. “As long as I’m coming home to you every night, I’m happy.” Liv squeezed his hand. 

“Let’s go home,” she said softly. He nodded in agreement, following her from the table. "Keep your eye out....just incase we see someone special." He smiled, laughing softly at the joke. He would keep his eye out...just incase. 


End file.
